WOOHP Spies
WOOHP Spies is about 3 spy girls who work WOOHP( World Organization Of Human Protection) battle against an evil corporate, megalomaniac and even evil spies 'Sam' Samantha "Sam" Simpson has long, wavy red hair, green eyes, and a green catsuit. She is the most intelligent and practical of the group. She evidently adores knowledge, much to the disturbance of her friends, especially Clover. She always loves to hang out with her friends but she's really serious in every mission they need to accomplish. She uses her intelligence to create plans and diversions so that the girls can easily capture the villains; Sam also acts as the big sister of the team and like Clover and Alex, enjoys shopping, and visiting salons, but she is not as interested as the others and takes her studies and duties as a spy more seriously. She is not crazy over boys, but has fallen for a few in the past. She enjoys reading, calamari and learning. As a play on her intelligence, Sam is frequently brainwashed by villains as a running gag of the series. She is also the oldest out of the three spies. 'Clover' Clover has medium length blonde hair, blue eyes and a red catsuit. She is considered to be the show's most stereotypical character: a shopping addicted, boy crazy, teenage "fashionista". She is always more concerned about her looks, boys, and the latest trends and fads. As a result, she is the prettiest and the most liked by boys. She often compares fashion to her work and is usually more concerned with trying to improve her social life and become more popular in different ways. She is normally (if not always) the first one to go against Mandy. Though she tends to be is more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than her missions, Clover does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", Clover speaks with a stronger valspeak accent than Sam or Alex. A running gag in Season 3 episodes titles played on this aspect of her speech. Early in the series, she was prone to being frequently kidnapped at villain hands and her mortal enemy in boys is Mandy. She is also known as the most fashionable girl at Beverly Hills High School. 'Alex' Alexandra "Alex" has short black hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, and appears to be Hispanic (she is the only main character whose father was seen in the show, but her father was white rather and her mother half afro-American), though has a taste for Chinese outfits, often seen wearing a Chinese dress to formal occasions. Her spy catsuit is golden-yellow. She is an odd mixture of a tomboy and a girly girl, in that she has more of an interest in sports and athletics but also shares her friends' fashion interests sometimes even to the same extremes as Clover. Alex is also the most naive and absent-minded. She sometimes is a bit slow to some of the figures of speeches and takes them too literally. She also has a bit of a confidence problem, often comparing herself to her friends and thinking she isn't as interesting or pretty as they are. She is also very selfless— for example, in "The Show Must Go On...Or Else", she pushes Clover out of the way of a ray, ultimately transforming her but saving Clover. Though their exact ages are never given, Alex is officially stated to be the youngest of the spies, though all three are in the same grade. In some ways, she can also be seen as the most childish of the girls— for example, her oldest and dearest friend is a toy turtle named Ollie, she has a teddy bear backpack, and she doesn't eat anything "cute". She also loves animals, In Totally Spies! The Movie Alex adopts a pig that she names Oinky, and in "Evil Mascot", Alex can be seen cuddling a kitten that hates the silent siren and eventually loves Alex, especially when the kitten is taken to W.O.O.A.P.-the World Organization Of Animal Protection. Although Alex has been captured the least during the series, running gags in the series involve her often bad luck, clumsiness and poor driving skills. Her favorite colors are yellow and purple Appearence in Ultima Although they have yet to appear in Ultima, whether they're were captured or killed by the Org before or after the Society was formed, or are simply missing, they have been sightings of what appears to be Nobody versions of the spies. What's known about these mysterious doppelgangers is that they're dangerous, armed to the teeth, and work for the deranged Shadow Blot, as members of his Circle. But have no fear, the WOOHP spies that got turned into Nobodies are not the real deal, but rather alternate universe dopplegangers that had their hearts stolen by the Heartless on the Mad Doctor's orders, then enfused with a piece of Xehanort's heart to make them evil and obedient to the Shadow Blot. Whether or not the '''real '''WOOHP spies will actually appear to expose the evil Nobodies as fakes is still unknown. Category:Protagonists Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Circle of the Blot Category:Characters